The Feline And The Kitsune
by Brynn-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: Hey guys this is a new story, because I have a bad case of writers block, and can't finish My other storys, so I wrote this one. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I hate to do that, but *Shrugs*
1. Chapter 1

The Kidnapping of the Feline-Uchiha

Sasuke's POV

I was asleep curled up on my bed next to my brother, Itachi. I have a very strong relationship with my brother, a very incesty one. Even though it's wrong, we don't care we love each other. Our tails are twisted around one another, both of us purring. I hear the door swing open, my dad came back from drinking earlier so it can't be him. I freeze, I see our door open. I see two people, a girl with fire red hair,red eyes, and glasses, And a man with White-Blue hair and purple eyes. "Here's the brat." I hear the man say. They both walk over to me, I tighten my tail's grip on my Aniki's tail. "Just grab the kid and lets go, so we can get paid." The red-haired girl bitched. "Calm the fuck down Karin, give me a second." The man says bending down to scoop me up. "Ok, Suigetsu lets go give him to Orochimaru." Karin said as she walked out the room. I just acted like I was still asleep when we got in the car. "Karin, you drive I wanna have a little fun with the boy." Suigetsu said as he climbed in the back of the car with me. "Wake up Sasuke." Suigetsu says as he begins to pet me. I open my eyes with a scared look in my face, I then feel him petting me and I start to purr. "What's going on?" I ask looking at him. Still petting me he says "You're being taken to Orochimaru as a birthday gift, Feline-humans are hard to come by now a days." He then runs hand over my bare chest, stopping at a nipple to pich it, I let out a slight whimper. "Aww, you are so adorable I wanna have a little fun before we get to Orochimaru's." He said as he put me into the back of the car and onto a bed. "Why am I...being taken..." I ask nervously. "You're a Feline-Human breed, you're rare and Orochimaru want you as a pet." Suigetsu said as he pulled off his shirt. "I...s...Orochimaru...gonna hurt...me?" I ask as he pulls my head closer to his. "Only if you don't do what he tells you." Suigetsu said before he put is mouth up to mine and kissed it softly. After a couple of soft kisses my hormones got to the better of me and I slid my tounge into his mouth, we kissed for a while. Finally he pulls of his pants and underwear, His giant erection is what I take notice of first, then his creamy white skin, like my own. I shed my pants, then crawl twords him, flicking my tail seductively and perking my ears up. "You know what to do, right?" He said when I was eye level with his cock. I nodded my head, before I took the head of his cock into my mouth. Lightly sucking on the head I earn a moan from him. "How old are you?" Suigetsu asked me. I pulled off of his cock and said. "I'm thirteen." I said before I took all of him into my mouth. "So young yet, you know how to do all this, Orochimaru will be very kind to you." Suigetsu said as I was moving my mouth up and down his shaft. I continued to blow him, and finally he came, but he was still hard. He stuck three fingers in front of my mouth, I stuck the three fingers into my mouth and moved my tounge around them. When he thought they were wet enough he pulled them out of my mouth. "Lie down." He commanded. I lay down, then I feel a finger enter me, then another one, and finally the third one. I feel him push completely in. "You're so loose...Do you have a lover?" He asked as he searched for my prostate, I can feel his fingers curling untill they brush up against my prostate. "My...Brother..." I moan out. I feel his finger thrusting into me, then I feel him pull out. "That explains why you're so loose." He said as he lines his cock up to my entrance. He takes no time to thrust into me, I moan out in ecstasy. "You're such a dirty whore." Suigetsu said as he started to speed up. I feel him hitting my prostate over and over, I feel my stomach knot up. He thrust into me and then leans foreward to bite my neck, I let out a loud moan as he bites down hard and draws blood. I cum and drench us, as I feel Suigetsu shoot his seed inside me. As he pulls out his cum starts to seep out. He leans down and kisses me. We kissed for a good while then we hear Karin yell. "Get the little fucker dressed! We're at Orochimarus!" Suigetsu gets me dressed and then kisses my forhead and says. "Don't worry we'll see each other quite a bit, I baby sit Naruto, Orochimaru's other pet alot so, we will see each other." We get out of the car and go to the door. Karin opens it and we step inside, it's a really nice house. I then turn my head to see Orochimaru. He has a pale purple kind of skin, some purple eye makeup, and is wearing a nice kimono. "Ahh, Is this the Uchiha?" Orochimaru said stroking behind one of my ears. I started to purr and he caught notice of it. "Sasuke, I need to talk to Karin and Suigetsu alone, you can go to you and Naruto's bedroom, Last room on the right." He said pointing to the hallway. "Yes, Orochimaru-Sama." I replied before walking away.

"Suigetsu, I can smell the sex." Orochimaru said as he took a big whiff of the air. "I couldn't help myself he's so fuckable." Suigetsu replied. "Where's our money?" Karin said all bitchy like. "I told you, you will get paid after my next paycheck, I now have another body to clothe and feed." Orochimaru said as he walked to the kitchen. "Come and join me for dinner, I'm going to let the kids get to know eachother." Orochimaru said with a chuckle. "What was that laugh for?" Suigetsu said before taking a drink of sake. "Little Naruto's in heat, and I haven't fucked him, because I don't wanna get him pregnant and I've been busy." Orochimaru said casually.

As I walk into the room, right away I notice an adorable Blonde Kitsune with bright blue eyes. The little blonde whips his head around to take a look around at the other boy. "Hello." I say with a smile on my face. The little Kitsune looks at me confused. "Who are you?" The blonde asked. "My names Sasuke, are you Naruto?" I said walking closer to him. My ears and tail shot up, he was in heat. I thought thats what I smelt downstairs, I sit down next to him. "Yes I'm Naruto, why are you here?" He asked while grabbing a bottle of water."I'm Orochimaru's new pet, he told me to come up here to meet you." I said. I'm now slightly aroused by his Pharemones. "You smell like Suigetsu." He said taking a big sniff of the air. "Yeah, Suigetsu "Tamed" me, on the ride over here." I said I felt myself blushing. "It's quite arousing, actually. You're Feline scent mixed with his." He said continuing to smell the air. "You smell pretty arousing you're self." I said mesmerized by the smell he was emmiting. "You can tell I'm in heat?" Naruto asked after he got up to go change for bed. "Yeah, I smelt it when I walked in downstairs." I said following him. "We need to go downstairs and say good night to Orochimaru-San." He said shedding into his boxers. "Ok." I agreed getting into my boxers. We walk downstairs and see Suigetsu and Karin talking to Orochimaru. "Ah, Did you boys come downstairs to say good night to me?" Orochimaru said with a not so menacing smile. "Yes, Orochimaru-san, I also want you to tell Sasuke the rules." He said pointing to me. "You guys are free to leave now." Orochimaru said to Karin and Suigetsu. "Thank you for dinner, Orochimaru." Karin said "Yes, Thank you." Suigetsu added. "Remember If you need a babysitter I'm always free." Suigetsu said as he walked out the door. "Now, Sasuke we have some rules you must follow." Orochimaru said as he put his plate in the sink. "You do what I tell you or you get punished, I am nice when you listen to me." "You will take you're punishment." He said as he walked back to the kitchen table. "You must let me fuck you whenever I want to, Unless you are Sick, Injured, Or in heat. When you're in heat if you act good I might just let you fuck me, but other than that you will sexually please me, with blow job hand job whatever will get me off." He said as he reached out to palm Naruto's erection. "Sasuke I wanna do a test run, I want you and Naruto to have sex tonight when you guys lay doen for bed and I wanna knpw how it went on the morning. Naruto is Seme and you are Uke. Now run of to bed" Orochimaru said. Me and Naruto walked back to the room. We shut and locked the door, Naruto crawled on the bed first, I followed. I sat on the bed, and as I pulled the cover on me and I hear Naruto say. "Sasuke, I like you, you're nice." I start to smell his scent gain, as we do when we're in heat and we try to "Catch" mates. "I like you to...No I love you." I say as I smell the air, I can feel my tail involintarily start to swing, in arousal. "Mmm, Naruto you smell so good." I say as I feel my cock become erect. I pounce on him and start to kiss him, and feel him all over. I can feel his boner, rubbing against mine. I start to move my hips in circles as I bend down to kiss him. Our lips crash together, and we start to explore each others mouths. He starts to moan into the kiss, I can feel myself starting to purr. I bite down on his ears, he lets out a whimper, then a moan. I bite down even harder, his moan gets louder. I move down to his neck, sucking and biting it. I keep moving lower, now at his chest, I run my mouth over his nipple and suck on it, and slightly bite it. I get down to his boxers, his erection throbbing. I run my hand over it, then latch my mouth on the bulge. "Sasuke." Naruto chokes out. I pull my mouth off his bulge and pull his boxers down to reveal his big cock. I start to rub his shaft. "What?" I ask seductivly. "I-I Want you to fuck me." He said trying not to moan, but failing at the end. "You will be sore after tonight." I assured him of that. I put my mouth on the head of his member and swivel my tounge around it. I then take all of him in my mouth, moving my head up and down. My pace getting faster as I go along. I then feel it start to twitch, I can tell he's close. So I start to go faster, That's when I feel his seed start to fill my mouth up. My head shoots up, as he releases into my mouth...TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Feline and The Kitsune Chapter two

Flashback of the last chapter.

_"Me and Naruto walked back to the room. We shut and locked the door, Naruto crawled on the bed first, I followed. I sat on the bed, and as I pulled the cover on me and I hear Naruto say. "Sasuke, I like you, you're nice." I start to smell his scent gain, as we do when we're in heat and we try to "Catch" mates. "I like you to...No I love you." I say as I smell the air, I can feel my tail involintarily start to swing, in arousal. "Mmm, Naruto you smell so good." I say as I feel my cock become erect. I pounce on him and start to kiss him, and feel him all over. I can feel his boner, rubbing against mine. I start to move my hips in circles as I bend down to kiss him. Our lips crash together, and we start to explore each others mouths. He starts to moan into the kiss, I can feel myself starting to purr. I bite down on his ears, he lets out a whimper, then a moan. I bite down even harder, his moan gets louder. I move down to his neck, sucking and biting it. I keep moving lower, now at his chest, I run my mouth over his nipple and suck on it, and slightly bite it. I get down to his boxers, his erection throbbing. I run my hand over it, then latch my mouth on the bulge. "Sasuke." Naruto chokes out. I pull my mouth off his bulge and pull his boxers down to reveal his big cock. I start to rub his shaft. "What?" I ask seductivly. "I-I Want you to fuck me." He said trying not to moan, but failing at the end. "You will be sore after tonight." I assured him of that. I put my mouth on the head of his member and swivel my tounge around it. I then take all of him in my mouth, moving my head up and down. My pace getting faster as I go along. I then feel it start to twitch, I can tell he's close. So I start to go faster, That's when I feel his seed start to fill my mouth up. My head shoots up, as he releases into my mouth" End of flashback..._

I pull my head up as his load floods my mouth. He realeases quite alot, even for an animal in heat. I then realize and say, "Naruto, you're in heat, you'll get pregnant and who knows what Orochimaru would do if that happened." I said as I stroked his tail. "So...that means I have to be Seme?" He asked sadly. "Yes, but only when you're in heat." I say reasuringly. He looks up and smiles at me, flashing a beautiful grin. "I...Love...You Sasuke." He Choked out. "I love you to." I say before I kiss him. "Turn around, please?" He asked. "Naruto, don't be afraid to boss me around, I like when people order me around." I say turning around. "Naruto, I wanna fuck dry." I say turning my head around. "Won't that hurt, bad?" He said with a worried look on his face. "A little, but it will also feel really good." I say with a smile on my face. "Ok." He said shaking. I feel his cock line up with my ass. He kinda pushes it against my ring, teasing me. "Push it in!" I command. He takes no time thrusting in, and going all the way in. He pushes in and out a couple of times, then stops and says. "Sasuke, are you sure you wanna do it like this?" "Yes, Naruto I'm...Su...re..." I am feeling a bit of pain. "Sasuke, It sounds like it hurts, please let me use some spit as lube." He says pulling out. "Ok, if you want to..." I say as he sticks two fingers in front of my mouth. "Suck." He commanded. I put the two fingers in my mouth and covered them, with my thick spit. He then puts the fingers up to my begging hole, he puts them both in at once. Just shoving them in as far as he can go, I can't help, but moan, very loudly. He thrust his fingers in and out for a minute, then pulls them out and re-thrust his cock inside of me. Thrusting harder, than he was earlier. "Na-ru-to." I moan out. He replies with "Does my little slut want it rougher?" "Yes!" I scream out as he hits my prostate dead on.

Orochimaru's Room

Orochimaru sat their watching his pets fuck. He was waiting to see how far Naruto would go. He heard the cute little Uchiha let out the best moan he had ever heard. It gave him and instant boner, he needed to get rid of that problem. So he unties his Kimono and lets it fall. He takes his swollen throbbing member into his hand and strokes it a bit, he then takes it off to get some lotion. He takes it back into his hand and starts to stoke furiously, as he watches his little pets fuck. "I think I might just take them out for dinner tomorrow, after we go clothes shopping." He say to himself still rubbing it out.

Meanwhile at Karin and Suigetsu's apartment

"Karin." Suigetsu screamed across the apartment. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT." She screamed back. "Where's the money at? I need to go shopping, we're out of food." He said as he walked into the bathroom, while Karin was showering. "Get out!" Karing shrieked. "I'm gay, remember, so you don't need to freak." He said as he whipped out his dick to pee.

"Well, I'm straight." She testified. "Yeah, tell you're girlfriend that." He said with a smirk on his face as he zipped up his pants. "Wha-H-how did you know?" She said freaking out. "You're phone went off in the middle of the night, because Sakura sent you those photos of her in various oufits." He said trying not to laugh. "Why didn't you just tell me Karin?" He asked with a concerned face. "You are the only oother person that know, my family can't know or they will shun me." She said turning the water off. "Can you hand me a towel?" Karin asked. "Sure." Suigetsu said as he handed he a towel. "I won't say a word of it to anyone, I promise." He said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile in Naruto and Sasuke's room

He keeps hitting my prostate every time he thrust. "N-n-naruto, I'm gonna." I say as I feel my stomach coil. "No you're not." He says as he pulls out of me and puts his thumb on the top of my cock. He crawls over to the night stand and pulls out a cock ring. He then pulls out a massive viberating dildo and crawls back ovee to me. "Don't move." He commanded. I could've swore I saw his eye's become like a foxes. I sit there like I'm supposed to, and he slips the cock ring on to me. "Turn around." He hissed. I did as told, he then shoved the dildo into me as far as it will go. "Naruto!" I scream out in pain. "Is my little slut in pain." Naruto said as he turned the dildo on high. It's right up against my prostate, I can't help, but let out a scream/moan. He then crawls over to the drawer and pulls out a pair of handcuffs and footcuffs. He then chains me to the headboard, he leans down and puts a light kiss on Sasuke's lips and whispers. "I'm sorry, If I hurt you." He the locks us in a deep kiss, then pulls back as I search for my breath. He trails down to my neck and sinks his fangs into my neck and blood started to tricle down my collarbone. He licks some of it up and then trails back to his bite mark and proceeds to bite down again. "N-aruto." I moan out as I feel more blood gush out. He trails down my body, takes a nipple in his mouth and starts to suck on it, hard. I moan out, this and the dildo viberating in my ass makes me wanna cum, but I can't because of that cock ring. He toys with my nipple a little more. Then makes his way down to my hips he begins to suck on my hip. I let all kinds of moans, I can't hold back. I can feel his smirk against my hip. He then trails down to my cock, I feel him press his lips against my tip. He then swallows me whole, He moves his head up and down. I may only be 13, but my cock is 7 inches. He must have a lot of practice, even my Aniki has trouble deepthroating me. Naruto pulls off and waits a second, then he pulls the dildo out of my ass. He then takes the cock ring off. He uncuffs my hands and feet, the turns me around. He lies me on my back, and procceds to thrust in as hard as he can. "Naruto! I'm gonna cum!." I say I spurt out thick ribbons of cum, coating us. I then feel cum fill my ass up, I let out uncontrolable moans. I then feel the room turning black, soon I black out.

Back to jerking off Orochimaru

"Mmm, my little sluts are so hot." Orochimaru said moaning a little as he strokes his pulsing cock as he watched the Blonde fuck the brains out of the Raven. He then came to the sweet sounds of his little raven moaning as he came. He then see's that Sasuke has blacked out, but the blonde is still fucking Sasuke's lifeless body. "I don't want Naruto to hurt him, I better go break it up." He said as he got up to walk to the room and break them up. "Naruto, pull out now, I'll finish you off." Orochimaru said as Naruto pulled out. "Let the kid sleep." Orochimaru said as he tucked Sasuke into bed. As he said Orochimaru finished him off, drinking Naruto's seed happily. "Goodnight, boys." Orochimaru said as he opened the door. "Goodnight Orochimaru-San." Naruto said as he unucked Sasuke and got underneath Sasuke. He held Sasuke close and then he put a kiss on his lips and said. "I love you." Then he fell asleep.


End file.
